Uchiha The Troublemaker
by Ryu-kaiyoo
Summary: "Layak dimakan, lain kali kurangi rasa pedasnya."  "Eh? Sasuke-kun tidak suka pedas?"  "Aku suka, tapi kau tidak berencana menyiksa anak kita nanti dengan rasa pedas ini kan?"  Uchiha Sasuke itu benar-benar pembuat masalah


**Sasuke menatap Hinata, "Rasanya," sangat enak, "Layak dimakan." Hinata bernafas lega, "Tapi," Hinata kembali menatap Uchiha itu, "Lain kali kurangi rasa pedasnya."**

"**Eh? Sa-Sasuke-kun tidak suka pedas?"**

"**Aku suka, tapi tidak untuk anak-anak."**

"**A-anak-anak?"**

"**Kau tidak berencana menyiksa anak kita dengan rasa pedas inikan nantinya," kata Sasuke datar.**

**Anak? Kita?**

**Blush**

**Hyugaa Hinata**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama & Romance**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Semi-Canon, OCC, Gaje, Typo (s), Abal and hope you like this.**

**-Uchiha The Troublemaker-**

Minggu ketiga musim gugur sudah cukup untuk membuat jalanan kecil sebelah barat Konoha tertutupi daun-daun kering. Bunyi krasak-krusuk akan terdengar apabila seseorang melewati jalan setapak tersebut. Sesekali angin bertiup lembut menerbangkan daun-daun berwarna coklat dan orange tersebut.

Langkah kecil dari seseorang yang melewati jalanan tersebut memecah kesunyian yang tercipta sejak tadi. Hembusan angin membuat rambutnya bergerak lembut, tangannya menggenggam erat sebuket krisan putih.

"Hinata.. " panggilan itu membuat orang tersebut menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pemuda sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Hinata hanya mengangkat sesuatu yang sejak tadi dibawanya, senyum tipis terukir menghiasi wajah cantik itu.

"Makam?" tanya orang itu lagi, Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kutemani," kata seseorang itu mantap sambil berjalan satu langkah agar posisinya berada di samping gadis Hyuuga.

"Nee Kiba-kun, bukannya sekarang kau ada janji dengan Shino-kun?" tanya Hinata menghentikan langkah Kiba. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Hinata dan mendengus pelan.

"Ayolah Hinata, kau tahukan bersama Shino itu sangat membosankan," Kiba mengangkat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya, menatap malas rekan setimnya itu.

"Nanti Shino menunggumu terlalu lama. Kaliankan sudah janji akan berlatih bersama," senyum belum lepas dari wajah Hinata.

"Hah.. baiklah!" Kiba menegakkan tubuhnya, "Kalau begitu hati-hati eh.."

"Hmm... " Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

Setelah Kiba pergi, Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Berjalan agak cepat ketika matanya menangkap sebuah pusara yang berdiri kokoh. Setelah sampai di depan pusara itu, Hinata berjongkok dan meletakkan sebuket krisan putih yang sejak tadi di genggamnya, mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa.

Di batu hitam itu terukir sebuah nama yang menadakan seseorang telah 'beristirahat' di tempat itu. Sekeliling pusara itu ditumbuhi bunga bakung liar, namun tampak sangat indah.

Setelah terdiam memandang makam itu beberapa saat, Hinata kembali bangkit lalu membungkuk kecil. Setelah itu dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari pusara itu.

Akan tetapi, langkah Hinata kembali terhenti ketika mendapati seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas pohon besar. Kedua tangannya dia lipat di depan dada, dengan pandangan mengarah tepat pada gadis itu.

Hinata menunduk. Satu-satunya orang yang ingin dihindari Hinata saat ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ingatannya kembali lagi, ketika dia diceramahi oleh Neji-nii hampir satu harian lamanya, akibat adegan memalukan di kedai barbeqiu dua hari yang lalu.

Kata-kata seperti 'Uchiha brengsek', 'Uchiha sialan', dan sebutan jelek lainnya untuk Uchiha berkali-kali keluar dari mulut Neji ketika mencerami sepupu kesayangannya. Hinata hanya dapat menunduk mendengar ceramah panjang dadakan itu.

Sebenarnya bukan salah Hinata jika pada saat team Rocki reuni di kedai barbeqiu dengan tidak sadar –ehem- mencium –ehem- Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimanpun merupakan sesuatu hal yang wajar jika Hinata yang merasa tertekan karena Uchiha muda itu dengan seenaknya mengklaim Hinata miliknya, dan memintanya, atau lebih tepat memerintahnya agar bekerja sama dengan Uchiha muda itu mempertahankan keeksisan klan Uchiha.

Masih jelas diingatan Hinata bagaimana ekspresi nelangsa Neji-nii ketika gadis ini sadar dari tidurnya. Masih jelas pula diingatan Hinata bagaimana mengerikannya wajah Neji-nii ketika menceritakan perbuatan nista yang dilakukan Hinata di kedai barbeqiu ketika mabuk. Dan masih segar di ingatan Hinata ketika mengkhawatirkannya keadaan Neji-nii yang tampak tak baik ketika menceramahinya habis-habisan.

"Kau akan tetap berdiri di situ seperti orang bodoh?" tanya Sasuke tenang, membuyarkan pikiran Hinata. Hinata kembali menatap orang itu, orang yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya, juga orang yang pertama dicium oleh Hinata. Hinata menegakkan punggungnya, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak menyadari seseorang yang melangkah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Lehermu bisa patah."

Hinata sedikit terlonjak lalu mundur selangkah ketika mendengar suara orang itu. "U-Uchiha-san, kau mengagetkanku." Entah kenapa, Hinata merasakan tatapan Sasuke yang semakin menajam, membuat Hinata menelan ludah paksa, "Mak-maksudku Sasuke... kun."

"Hn," pemuda itu berbalik, "Ayo, aku lapar."

Belum ada pergerakan dari Hinata, membuat Sasuke berbalik lagi, "Apa kalian para Hyuuga selalu lambat?" Beruntung bagi Sasuke hanya Hinata saja yang mendengarnya, "Ayo!"

Pada akhirnya Hinata mengikuti langkah Sasuke, mereka berjalan dalam diam. Tanpa disadari gadis itu, kini mereka berada di depan kediaman Uchiha. Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya telah berada di dalam ruangan yang terbilang luas, akan tetapi terasa sangat kosong.

'Apa Sasuke-kun tinggal di sini? Sendirian?' batin Hinata.

"Aku lapar, buatkan sesuatu," Sasuke bersuara, "Ada bahan makanan di dapur, kau tinggal mengolahnya."

Tanpa ada penolakan, Hinata melangkah mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan menunjukkan arah dapur. Pandangan mata gadis itu tertuju pada punggung bidang pemuda itu. Terasa sepi dan kosong. Tiba-tiba ada rasa yang bergejolak dalam hati Hinata, ingin rasanya menyentuh punggung itu. Melengkapinya dengan pelukan hangat da-

Tunggu!

Apa?

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Barusan dia berpikiran apa? Seketika wajahnya memerah.

**...**

"Ba-bagaimana?"

Uchiha Sasuke masih terdiam, menikmati kepuasan makan malam yang disajikan oleh Hinata. Hinata menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya, kenapa Hinata harus harap-harap cemas? Kalau Uchiha muda itu tidak suka bukannya lebih bagus? Nantinya tidak akan merepotkan Hinata dengan permintaan anehnya lagi kan? Seharusnya sih begitu.

Sasuke menatap Hinata, "Rasanya," sangat enak, "Layak dimakan." Hinata bernafas lega, "Tapi," Hinata kembali menatap Uchiha itu, "Lain kali kurangi rasa pedasnya."

"Eh? Sa-Sasuke-kun tidak suka pedas?"

"Aku suka, tapi tidak untuk anak-anak."

"A-anak-anak?"

"Kau tidak berencana menyiksa anak kita dengan rasa pedas inikan nantinya," kata Sasuke datar.

Anak? Kita?

Blush

Wajah Hinata memerah.

**...**

Keduanya kini duduk diundakan belakang rumah. Hampir tiga puluh menit, dan tidak ada yang bersuara. Hinata menunduk, Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah taman belakang.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," Hinata mencoba menatap Sasuke, "A-aku bingung?"

Pernyataan Hinata membuat Sasuke balik menatapnya. Keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Sasuke-kun terlalu jauh bermain."

"Aku tidak."

"Tap-"

Sasuke menatap Hinata, membuat gadis itu bergerak tak nyaman.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu," Sasuke menatap Hinata semakin dalam, "Bersikaplah baik."

"Tidak lama lagi kau akan tinggal di sini, menungguku pulang dari misi, menghangatkan air mandiku, lalu menyiapkan makanan untukku," Sasuke mulai memerintah lagi, "Kau akan mengisi posisi kosong yang ditinggalkan ibu, lalu aku akan menjadi pangganti ayah, orang yang akan selalu melindungimu."

Hinata tersentak, matanya terpaku pada sosok Sasuke yang lebih bercahaya malam ini, mungkin akibat terpaan cahaya bulan penuh malam ini.

"Kau akan melahirkan Uchiha lainnya, lalu aku dan kau akan mendidik mereka," Hinata tanpa sadar menggulum senyum tipis.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan Neji-nii dan ayah?"

"Mereka akan direpotkan oleh generasi Uchiha."

Hinata terkekeh kecil, tanpa disadari, keduanya begitu lepas, bebas.

"Kemari," kata Uchiha muda itu, Hinata masih terkekeh pelan, "Aku ingin menciummu."

Tawa Hinata hilang, digantikan dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Baik," kata Sasuke ketika melihat belum ada pergerakan dari Hinata, lalu bergerak mendekat ke arah gadis itu. Belum sempat Hinata bergerak, Sasuke sudah menariknya ke arah pemuda itu, lalu sedetik kemudian bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan.

Sasuke mulai menuntut, membuat Hinata semakin gugup, belum merespon ciuman Sasuke.

"Ini akan semakin lama jika kau tidak membantuku Hinata," kata Sasuke di sela-sela ciumannya. Hinata tersentak, lalu perlahan turut membalas ciuman Uchiha Sasuke. hinata menikmatinya, ya dia menikmatinya dan gadis itu sadar akan hal itu. Perlahan tangannya bergerak perlahan ke arah belakang leher Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menyeringai senang dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Hinata.

Setelah beberapa lamanya, keduanya mengakhiri ciuman itu. Wajah Hinata sudah sangat memerah.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, aku harus pulang."

"Hn."

"A-ku harus pulang Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, besok saja."

Sementara itu,

"Hinata-Hime, aku akan segera menemukanmu," Neji kaluar dari mansion Hyuuga dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Byakugan!"

Mungkin, pertengkaran antara Neji dan Sasuke akan memasuki babak kedua.

**END**

**Gaje, aneh, pendek, dan sodara-sodaranya yang lainnya.**

**HuhuhuT.T**

**Yasudlah**

**Review please**

**Peace**

**Ryu**


End file.
